


Dribbles- When your partner is a bear

by Ordovician_Alicia



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Some meaningless dribbles, drunk, what the hell am I writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician_Alicia/pseuds/Ordovician_Alicia
Summary: Quito can not refuse anything after he get drunk, and Zihnabu knows.





	Dribbles- When your partner is a bear

I already know that Quito have no resistance to alcohol at all. Five glasses down and he won't say no to anything including running around the castle naked. Despite the fun to see him doing so, as a loyal friend I still need to stop him from being caught because of his harm to the courtesy and the sentence of death.   
I'd rather sacrifice the fun to preserve a faithful friend than a flash of meaningless fun.

Maybe there is something deeper. But for now, I prefer to keep it silent.

"Hey, buddy,will you buy me another round?" I ask Quito. It's already hard to tell whether he's still conscious for his flushed face.  
"Yes.Why not?" He answered, with a murmured voice.

"Kiss the guy at the table who pours wine for us, will you?" I tried him another time.  
"Yes, why not?" Without any hesitation, he replied me.  
And then I knew that he was totally drunk.

It is not uncommon for him to get drunk when he was with me. Though his ability to drink is quite normal, not too easy to get dizzy or lost conscious like Melo does. That guy was a pain in the ass when he drinks too much----I had to pick him up from several places and at the same time his hands just couldn't have a good place to stay expect from my butt.

 

"How do you feel, my dear? Want another drink?" I tried my best not to laugh, the wine finally functioned itself and he started to yawn. The unconscious tears made his eyes wet and misty, Quito blinked, and blinked a second time:"Yes, of course."

"Then.." I paused, partly felt it meaningless to do so, Quito usually forgets everything he did after the drunken night, it seems that getting drunk is one of his ways to throwing something behind." How about marry me?"

He stayed silent, for a while I feared that he was getting conscious of how stupid I was. 

And then, he slowly opened his mouth:"Yes, why not?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really want some people to discuss my work, or my friend will be driven crazy by me:)


End file.
